Immortal Love
by d3flow
Summary: [Chanbaek] Bagaimana jika seorang pemeran protagonis menjadi antagonis? Lelah menjadi seseorang yang baik bukan? Sekali-kali menjadi jahat tidak ada yang melarang-kan? Hell. Siapa peduli?


Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang _happy ending_? Orang baik selalu menang? Iya, dalam beberapa hal orang baik selalu menang, menderita di awal lalu bahagia di akhir; bak dongeng _cinderella_ atau putri tidur yang terkenal itu.

Pangeran yang datang di akhir untuk menjemputnya, menciumnya lembut lalu bahagia selamanya.

Ck, terkadang impian tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Pernah berpikir orang baik bahkan bisa menyakiti orang lain lebih dari orang jahat sekalipun? Pernah berpikir jika pemeran _protagonis_ -mereka menyebutnya- orang yang baik sekali, orang yang selalu di damba-dambakan menjadi _antagonis_? pernah berpikir jika _happy ending_ tidak selamanya orang baik yang selalu menang?

Oh ayolah kita berada dalam sebuah kehidupan yang dimana kita mempunyai sisi buruk; sisi liar; sisi dimana kita benar-benar ingin di akui; sisi dimana kita berusaha menjadi apapun yang kita mau, melalui hal apapun.

Pergaulan? Merokok? Minum? Bahkan seks? Yang hanya ingin mendapatkan kata ' _famous_ ' agar kita benar-benar merasa di 'akui'. _Hell_ , apa kau pernah berpikir -aku ingin menjadi terkenal agar mereka melihatku?- pernah? Kalau kalian pernah berpikir seperti itu berarti kalian mempunyai sisi dimana kita benar-benar ingin di akui. Dan ya- itu wajar kan?

Jadi, pernah berpikir untuk menjadi peran _antagonis_? _Well_ , bagaimana kalau kita coba?

.

.

 _Le88 an, present_

' **I** mmortal **L** ove'

\- **C** han **B** aek -

 _cast belong to ownself_

 ** _J_** _ust **E** njoy it! **H** appy **R** eading!_

.

.

Malam yang dingin dan angin yang sangat kencang.

Hujan yang tak henti-henti nya mengguyur kota kecil di sebelah selatan ibukota. Tempat yang hanya di tinggali oleh beberapa penduduk yang bermodalkan kerja serabutan dari upah ibukota yang tidak seberapa.

Keadaan ekonomi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk memperbaiki gubuk-gubuk kecil yang seakan-akan runtuh terbawa angin. Hujan yang deras memperburuk keadaan, saat kebocoran dimana-mana tidak dapat di tangani dengan baik, hanya bermodalkan ember kecil untuk menampung tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari atap rumah.

Oke, rumah atau mereka yang menyebutnya gubuk- dari salah satu penduduk di sekitar kota terlihat sangat 'panas', disaat malam yang dingin dengan hujan deras dan angin yang kencang, yang dimana orang-orang akan berdiam diri dirumah berselimut tebal dan terlelap, seorang pemuda mungil hanya menutup mata menahan amarah nya.

Pertengkaran dengan Ibu yang mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan ini, membuat pemuda mungil itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih, batas kesabaran yang dia miliki seakan tersedot habis oleh kepalan tangannya sendiri.

"Apa itu yang ibu mau?" Desisnya mengalahkan gemuruh hujan dan angin malam yang menusuk jiwa. Ibunya hanya terdiam, menatap mata sang anak lurus dengan tatap tajam namun lembutnya itu.

"Ini untuk kebaikan kita Baekhyun-ie," Ucap sang ibu lembut; berpikir jika dengan sama-sama keras kepala tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan, apalagi malam yang semakin larut dan hujan yang semakin bertambah kapasitasnya seakan menumpahkan seluruh sisa air dalam sebuah bak besar.

Baekhyun -nama pemuda itu- menghela nafas, setetes _krystal_ bening itu meluncur bebas di mata cantiknya, "Tapi bu, jika aku menikah dengannya bukannya memperbaiki tapi-"

"Cukup!" Ibunya berdiri lalu berjalan pelan kearah Baekhyun yang kini menatap mata ibunya dengan dalam, "Dengar, Ibu yakin ini untuk kita, dan untuk mu Baek, Dia orang yang hebat dan kebetulan anak teman ibu, dia menyayangi mu sayang, dan Ibu hanya ingin kau bersama orang yang tepat."

Baekhyun terdiam saat tangan ibunya mengusap lembut pipinya, matanya terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan milik wanita yang selama ini mengurusnya.

"Seakan Ibu tahu saja dia menyayangiku atau tidak," Guman Baekhyun pelan. Sang Ibu memeluk anak satu-satunya itu lalu berbisik kecil di telinganya, "Ya karena _feeling_ seorang Ibu tidak akan meleset kan?" Ucapnya lalu tertawa kecil, Baekhyun mengangguk kecil kemudian memeluk erat tubuh yang mulai ringkih termakan usia.

Karena Baekhyun tahu, berdebat dengan ibunya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah kebocoran rumah gara-gara hujan, dan melunasi semua hutang yang di tinggalkan Ayahnya.

Namun Baekhyun tidak tahu jika hanya mengandalkan sebuah _feeling_ , dia bisa saja kehilangan semuanya, bahkan Ibunya sendiri.

...

Bangunan kokoh berdiri menjulang menantang cakrawala. Matahari seakan tertutupi oleh bangunan-bangunan yang entah berapa meter di atas permukaan laut. Semilir angin menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambut _almond_ nya. Matanya tertutup, menengadah kelangit menikmati setiap hembusan angin musim gugur yang semakin menusuk.

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Saat ini dia berada di pinggir jembatan kota kecilnya. Menatap luas pemandangan ibukota didepannya, suara bising kendaraan, pabrik, orang-orang berlalu lalang menjadi pengiring kesunyian hati dan pikirannya.

Tangannya mencengkram kuat pinggiran jembatan; berpikir tak menentu hingga bahu nya terasa sangat kebas untuk digerakan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kembali.

Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas, namun terasa semakin berat beban yang dia rasakan; seperti membawa sekantung pasir yang berkilo-kilo beratnya. Baekhyun sempat berpikir, apa semua persetujuan yang dia lakukan untuk ibunya adalah pilihan yang benar? Disaat hati dan pikirannya sama sekali tidak bersatu dalam satu tujuan.

Baekhyun, atau Byun Baekhyun; seorang pemuda mungil yang baik dan ceria, namun dingin dalam satu tepukan waktu, sifat yang tidak bisa di tebak, yang membuat siapapun penasaran akan tingkahnya, sejak kecil dia di asuh oleh Ibunya; mendidik Baekhyun menjadi pemuda yang kuat dan mandiri.

Dilahirkan dengan ketidaksengajaan menjadi hal yang paling menyakitkan saat Baekhyun tahu semua hal itu. Dia seperti tak di harapkan saat keluarga dari Ayah kandungnya sendiri tidak menerima kehidupannya yang terlahir ke dunia ini.

Ya, Baekhyun tahu semua itu dan Baekhyun bisa menerima itu, namun terkadang rasa sakit yang dia tahan selama bertahun-tahun membuat nya seperti 'mati rasa' dalam hal apapun. Sekali, saat Baekhyun terkena _bullying_ disekolah _high school_ nya dulu, Ibunya tidak peduli sama sekali, bahkan hanya untuk menanyakan keadaannya pun, padahal saat dia pulang ke rumah kecil itu; Baekhyun dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Dan sialnya ibunya hanya sibuk dengan tumpukan cucian dan televisi butut -hadiah dari _deterjen_ kebanggaan ibunya.

Alih-alih bertanya, Baekhyun hanya diam saat ibunya memarahi Baekhyun gara-gara pakaian yang sangat kotor, dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun jika _deterjen_ itu mahal. Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum getir.

Namun sekali lagi, Baekhyun tidak peduli, semua omong kosong tentang hidupnya Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mau peduli. Itu yang sering Baekhyun tekankan dalam dirinya; sebuah _ketidakpedulian_ dalam hidup.

...

Rumah.

Tempat yang selama ini dia tinggali, hanya bangunan kecil dan mungkin jika sering terkena angin sialan itu akan roboh dengan sendirinya. Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya ingin membenahi rumah itu, namun karena Baekhyun hanya bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan restoran kecil; uang seperti barang berharga yang tak ternilai harganya.

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya, ternyata berjalan-jalan dengan berniat menenangkan hati dan pikirannya tidak membuahkan hasil. Masih tetap sama, beban itu masih terasa; seperti tidak menemukan jalan cahaya dalam lorong kegelapan, atau mungkin seperti; tersesat dalam sebuah gang kecil yang sempit, yang dimana tidak ada jalan keluar. Buntu, tak terarah.

" _Jadi b_ _erapa harga yang kau tawarkan, nyonya_?"

Baekhyun mengernyit dahinya, aneh suara siapa yang berada di dalam rumahnya _pikirnya_ ; Baekhyun mengendap-ngendap hanya untuk mendengar pembicaraan seseorang yang berada di rumahnya. Mungkin aneh mengendap-ngendap di rumahnya sendiri, namun Baekhyun seperti berpikir jika dia tidak mau bertemu dengan sosok yang mungkin saja orang baru yang tidak di kenalnya. _Not yet_

"Hahaha kau selalu tahu apa yang saya mau tuan, bagaimana jika harga itu sebanding dengan perjuangan saya selama sembilan bulan mengandungnya? Bukannya itu setimpal?"

Tunggu.

Apa itu suara ibunya? Apa yang dia bicarakan? Kenapa seolah-olah ibunya tengah membicarakannya dengan seseorang itu.

Terdengar suara tawa renyah disana. Suara yang _arrogant_ , berkuasa, menantang jiwa, memompa jantung dengan cepat, lalu mati dengan _aungan_ nya.

" _Jangan terlalu naif nyonya, bukannya anda sendiri yang menginginkan dia pergi bersamaku agar kau bisa bebas melancarkan rencana mu itu_?"

 ** _Deg_**

Detakan itu membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun, tangannya yang menopang pada pintu kecil itu terbuka perlahan, tatapan yang tidak menjanjikan sebuah kedamaian yang membuat air mata turun perlahan seperti tetesan hujan yang mulai membasahi kota kecil di malam ini.

"B-baekhyun?" Ibunya berdiri, menatap kaget anaknya yang tiba-tiba berdiam di depan pintu, tangannya tersulur untuk memeluk anaknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia menatap seseorang yang duduk di depannya dengan angkuh. Tatapan matanya yang tajam, pakaian yang rapi; berjas layaknya pegawai kantoran yang bekerja digedung yang sangat besar, menyombongkan diri dengan aura yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tatapan intimidasinya, seseorang itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil namun berbahaya dalam satu waktu.

Seseorang itu berdiri, "Saya Kim Jongin." Jawabnya tenang. Baekhyun terdiam tatapannya kembali terfokus pada sang ibu yang hanya berdiam tak berkutik.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan dengannya? Apa yang ibu bicarakan?"

"Baekhyun sebenarnya-"

"Ibu mu telah menjual mu kepada saya."

Baekhyun tertegun.

Pikirannya mendadak kosong, seperti menguap begitu saja; mengudara bebas, bagai buih-buih gelembung lalu pecah tanpa meninggalkan sisa. Nyawa Baekhyun seperti tertelan habis oleh lubang hitam tak berdasar; kaki nya mendadak kebas, tak bisa digerakan sedikitpun; dadanya terasa dihimpit jutaan ton batu-batu kerikil, sesak sangat menyakitkan.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu kan kalau kau adalah anak yang baik? Sapa lah _dia_ , karena _dia_ adalah anak teman ibu yang waktu lalu ibu ceritakan kepadamu."

Sang ibu tersenyum begitu memuakan dimata Baekhyun, apa dia bilang?

"Ibu kenapa? -apa ibu tidak bisa menunggu sedikit lebih sabar untuk hal seperti uang? aku bisa memberikan sebanyak yang ibu mau, ku mohon bu jangan seperti ini." Baekhyun menatap ibunya dengan pandangan mengiba, namun ibunya hanya menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tahu sayang? Jika hidup kita seperti ini terus bagaimana kita bisa bahagia? Setidaknya untukmu _baby_ , ibu hanya ingin kau bahagia dengan orang yang tepat." Ibunya tersenyum lembut namun entah kenapa sangat mengerikan dimata Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir ibu menyayangiku," Gumam Baekhyun, sesekali bibir tak berdosa itu dia gigit untuk mengurangi rasa kesal yang seakan ingin berkoar, "Tapi ibu sama saja dengan mereka, berusaha menjualku lalu ibu mendapatkan apa yang ibu mau, bukankah begitu?"

Tatapan mata itu berubah tajam, perlahan ibunya mendekat lalu memegang tangan Baekhyun, "Kau tidak tahu apapun Baekhyun-ie, turuti kata ibu maka kau akan bahagia."

"Dalam mimpi pun aku tidak ingin bahagia saat seorang ibu menjual anaknya sendiri seperti barang!"

 ** _Plak_**

Telapak tangan yang sering dia elu-elukan, yang sering dia ciumi saat pergi kemanapun bahkan saat tidur, kini menempel kasar di pipinya, perih panas yang bersatu menjadi sebuah rasa yang mencabik hati dan pikirannya.

Baekhyun memegang pipi yang mulai memerah hingga telinganya, pipi dalam mulutnya dia gigiti perlahan mengecap rasa anyir yang mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

"Diam! Jadilah anak baik dan penurut! Aku tidak menjualmu atau istilah lainnya, aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan apa yang dulu ayah mu miliki! Aku ingin kau bahagia meski dengan cara seperti ini sekalipun!" Ucap ibu Baekhyun dengan tangan yang mengepal, tidak tega menatap anaknya seperti itu, namun tidak ada jalan lain untuk membuat Baekhyun setuju dengan hal ini.

Kim jongin yang sedari tadi menyaksikan sebuah drama keluarga ini pun menguap kecil, tangannya sesekali melihat jam mahal yang bertengger mesra di tangannya, mengetuk-ngetukan sepatunya lalu tiba-tiba berdiri, mengundang tatapan benci yang dilayangkan Baekhyun pada dirinya.

"Maaf mengganggu acara kalian, tapi sebaiknya anda ikut saya sekarang"

Tenang. Namun sirat akan paksaan dan tekanan di dalamnya. Ibu Baekhyun menarik dan mengeluarkan nafasnya perlahan lalu tersenyum lembut, mengeluarkan senyum sipit yang persis Baekhyun miliki, "Silahkan bawa anak saya tuan." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun melotot tidak menyangka, tega; apa wanita itu benar-benar ibunya?

"Ibu! Kumohon bu aku-"

Sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ibu Baekhyun mendekat lalu membisikan sesuatu yang membuatnya hanya bisa berdiam membisu dalam gelapnya malam.

"Tenanglah Baek, kau sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan apa yang ayah mu miliki, anak ibu akan bahagia."

Doa seorang ibu _mujarab_ bukan? Senyuman yang lembut yang orang jahat pun tahu jika ibunya sangat baik dan ramah. Namun siapa sangka, jika muka seramah, sebaik ini dengan tega menjual anaknya sendiri? Baekhyun mendecih pelan.

Kim jongin membungkukan sedikit badannya, lalu menjabat tangan ibu Baekhyun, "Senang bisa membantu" Ucapnya dengan senyuman kecil. Ibu Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kaku, kemudian tatapannya menatap Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam menatap langit yang bermandikan rintikan hujan.

"Baek-"

"Cukup bu, aku akan pergi." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, dan segera pergi dari rumah yang selama ini dia tinggali, ibunya hanya menatap dalam diam; memasuki rumahnya lalu menutup rumah itu dengan rapat.

Kim jongin berjalan memimpin menuju mobil yang terparkir didepan pekarangan rumah kecil Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengikutinya dalam diam, tak ada sapaan atau pembicaraan yang mengarah kepada apapun, Baekhyun hanya ingin diam lalu tidur, melupakan hari ini lalu terbangun esok hari dengan harapan dan doa yang lebih baik.

Dalam perjalanan, Jongin sesekali melirik kursi belakang kemudi dengan spionnya, menatap Baekhyun yang hanya minat dengan menatap jalanan malam yang basah karena hujan, Baekhyun merapatkan mantel lusuh nya; menutup matanya perlahan, dan berharap mimpi ini cepat selesai.

Jongin hanya menatap dalam diam, kemudian tatapannya teralihkan pada sebuah benda pipih yang berkelap kelip memunculkan nama seseorang yang berpengaruh dalam hidupnya.

"Hm?"

"..."

"Ya sekarang dalam perjalanan"

"..."

"Hm."

Panggilan ditutup. Menyimpan benda pipih itu lalu terfokus pada jalanan yang mulai sepi dari lalu lalang kendaraan. Baekhyun mengintip kecil dari matanya, menatap penasaran orang yang di depannya.

 _'Akan aku tagih padamu bu, jika orang yang ibu janjikan tidak menyayangiku, malah menyakitiku, aku akan menagih itu di akhirat'_

Lalu tiba-tiba mobil berhenti, Baekhyun menekankan jangan banyak bicara; namun bibir sialannya itu malah mengucapkan sebuah kata pertanyaan; "Ada apa?" Tanyanya, Baekhyun merutuki bibirnya sendiri, dia seakan-akan ingin segera sampai lalu melihat orang yang _membelinya_ , atau dia _pembelinya._

Jongin melirik Baekhyun sebentar lalu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan tenang, "Akan saya cek terlebih dahulu, mohon tunggu sebentar." Jongin keluar dari mobilnya, membuka kap mobil lalu mengutak-atik lilitan kabel-kabel yang menempel pada mesin mobil.

Jongin yang bodoh atau Baekhyun yang terlalu cerdas, seakan menemukan sebuah cela untuk pergi dari sini, dia tidak ingin terdiam pasrah hanya karena jual beli dirinya; _shit_ Baekhyun kembali kesal dengan pikirannya. Melihat tak ada tanda-tanda dari Jongin; Baekhyun mencoba peruntungannya, perlahan dia menarik pintu mobil itu dan - _Gotcha!_ \- pintu mobil terbuka. Baekhyun tersenyum meremehkan.

 _'Bodoh! seharusnya seorang tawanan harus diberi perlindungan ketat agar dia tidak melarikan diri'_

Perlahan namun pasti Baekhyun membuka pintu itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun, Baekhyun merapalkan doa-doanya dalam hati; entah memang Tuhan selalu berada di dekatnya atau apa, Baekhyun berhasil membuka lalu menutup pintu itu dengan aman, tanpa _babibu_ lagi Baekhyun segera melarikan dirinya sendiri, berlari dalam rintiknya hujan yang mulai mengguyur kembali kota kecil itu; melewati malam dengan keringat es yang mengucur deras dalam tubuhnya.

Jongin lengah. Dia memukul-mukul stir tak bersalah itu dengan kuat; _bodoh_ pikirnya. Tak habis pikir jika Baekhyun akan melarikan diri seperti ini, ah mungkin semua orang akan berpikir seperti itu jika di posisi Baekhyun bukan? Namun perkataan ibu Baekhyun yang membuat Jongin tidak memerlukan pengamanan khusus untuk Baekhyun; namun faktanya Baekhyun lebih dari yang dipikirkan ibunya.

 _"Tenanglah tuan, Baekhyun anakku akan duduk tenang saat kau membawanya bersamamu, kau tahu? dia adalah anak yang paling 'baik' yang ku miliki, kau tahu kenapa tuan?"_

 _Jongin menggeleng, tatapannya masih menatap datar ibu Baekhyun yang berada didepannya._

 _"Anakku Baekhyun sangat ingin memiliki apa yang orang lain miliki, apalagi saat dia tahu jika ayahnya dulu adalah seorang pewaris dari sebuah keluarga kaya, namun Baekhyun tidak sempat merasakan hal itu." Ibu Baekhyun menerawang; mengingat kejadian dimana Baekhyun menangis menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga ayah Baekhyun- Byun Hwajeon._

 _Jongin masih duduk; setia mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan ibu Baekhyun._

 _"Dia sempat melakukan hal-hal yang hanya ingin di akui oleh keluarga besar Byun, namun mereka tidak sedikitpun melirik anakku. Dan aku cukup mengetahui tindakan anakku saat itu, namun aku hanya diam; karena aku tahu, sia-sia Baekhyun melakukan itu semua. Aku hanya anak dari keluarga miskin; Bekerja di tempat semacam_ bar _hanya untuk mengisi kebutuhan hidupku dan keluargaku. Namun sialannya ayah Baekhyun mabuk dan menyetubuhi ku dengan rakus," Ada rasa sakit yang sangat dalam saat Ibu Baekhyun menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada Jongin, "Aku mengandung anaknya, anak yang tidak diharapkan oleh siapapun, termasuk aku."_

 _Jongin sempat terkejut saat mendengar Baekhyun tidak diharapkan, lalu perkataan ibu Baekhyun selanjutkan seperti membuatnya tersadar jika pilihan untuk membeli Baekhyun adalah jalan terbaik._

 _"Aku sempat membunuhnya, karena anak yang aku kandung membuat ku hidup menderita, di usir di keluarga ku sendiri; tidak di terima di keluarga Byun, dan dibuang, seolah aku sebuah sampah. Namun saat melihat canda tawa Baekhyun kecil aku bisa melihat jika harapan ku tercetak jelas disana; seperti sekarang," Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum puas, "Aku menjual Baekhyun dan aku akan kembali ke tempat asalku dan hidup disana sebagai orang baru."_

 _Ibu Baekhyun tertawa. Jongin melihat itu, tawa menyedihkan yang menenggelamkan dalam luka; Jongin mengesap kopinya lalu kembali memulai pembicaraannya._

 _"Jadi berapa harga yang kau tawarkan, nyonya?"_

"-Sial!" Jongin berdesis. Lalu menatap minat benda pipih itu, mencoba mengubungi seseorang, namun sinyal sialan menghalanginya dan seakan tertawa meratapi nasib yang sialannya itu.

Jongin menghidupkan mesin mobilnya; melajukan kecepatannya diatas normal, menuju tempat yang bertanggung jawab akan semua ini.

...

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar; mengejutkan orang yang berada didalamnya.

"Bisa kau ketuk pintu terlebih dahulu Nona Jung?"

Nona Jung hanya memutarkan bola matanya, lalu menatap dua orang yang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang entah itu apa.

"Bisa kalian berhenti untuk membuka kertas-kertas sialan itu?" Ucap nona Jung itu dengan datar, lalu mendudukan dirinya dekat lelaki yang hanya menatapnya tanpa minat.

Seseorang di kursi agungnya berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati sosok yang selama ini bersama sepanjang hidupnya, "Ayolah Jung Soojung, kau tahu 'kan jika itu adalah kertas mahal yang berisikan jutaan won bahkan milyaran won," Lelaki itu duduk di depan Nona Jung dengan angkuh, menyesap kopi dinginnya lalu menatap dengan tatapan yang membuat semua makhluk berisik yang bernama wanita menjerit tertahan, Nona Jung atau Soojung itu memutarkan bola matanya, " _I know that Park! Oh come on guys_ , ini sudah malam oke?! Aku lelah dan ingin segera tidur!."

Lelaki yang berada di samping Soojung itu hanya diam, menatap Soojung dengan tatapan datarnya, "Tidurlah." Ucapnya tenang. Soojung mendelik tidak suka.

"Disini? Dengan kalian? _Hell_ , Saat aku bangun pastikan kalian tidak akan pernah bisa bernafas kembali!" Serunya lalu berdiri meninggalkan dua orang yang kini sedang tertawa mengerikan.

" _Shut up stupid Park and Oh!_ " Teriak Soojung yang mengundang beberapa pegawai yang berada diluar ruangan kerja itu menatap geli dengan tingkah Nona besar itu. Soojung hanya mendelik melihat beberapa orang yang tersenyum kearahnya, "Cepat kalian kerjakan tugas yang belum selesai dan segera pulang!" Titahnya, yang dibalas anggukan takut oleh beberapa pegawai yang lembur disana.

Sepeninggal Soojung, dua lelaki yang berbeda perawakan itu memulai pembicaraan yang sedari tadi terjeda.

"Jadi?" Lelaki pertama memulai, Sosok angkuh yang menguar dengan tatapan penuh kuasa itu menatap Orang di depannya dalam diam, tatapannya menyelidik, membuat orang-orang yang berada didepannya tidak bisa berkutik. Park Chanyeol - sosok misterius yang di buat seperti dewa oleh beberapa orang; tubuhnya kekar dan rupawan, mereka menyebutnya jelmaan dewa Zeus yang tersasar dalam diri manusia bernama Chanyeol. Sosok yang tak pernah tersentuh siapapun kecuali orang-orang terdekatnya; termasuk lelaki di depannya.

"Jongin telah menemukannya dan sepertinya dia membawanya pulang." Jawab si lelaki kedua dengan tenang, tatapannya datar. Aura dingin mengintimidasi itu sangat dominan; membuat semua orang rela bersujud di bawah kakinya. Bak dewa Yunani kuno dengan pahatan yang sempurna tanpa cela.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan, akhirnya selama ini dia menunggu dan terus menunggu pada akhirnya tak pernah mengecewakan. Disaat kelegaan itu Sehun -pemuda yang menatapnya datar- kembali berucap yang membuat Chanyeol mengepalkan kembali tangannya.

"Tapi Jongin kehilangannya, Baekhyun kabur." Chanyeol berdiri lalu melemparkan vas bunga tak bersalah itu ke tembok, bunyi yang nyaring tak membuat Sehun gentar, dia hanya menatap datar temannya yang dikuasai emosi.

"Brengsek! Bagaimana bisa?!"

Chanyeol kalap. Dia berusaha merusak apapun yang berada didepannya; Sehun menatap tanpa minat sedikitpun, dia hanya memutarkan matanya dengan malas, "Tidak ada gunanya kau melemparkan semua barang mu bodoh! Dia tidak akan kembali hanya dengan kau melukai tanganmu sendiri." Ujar Sehun lalu dia menyilangkan kakinya, kemudian menyesap kopi hitamnya sedikit demi sedikit. Chanyeol hanya melirik Sehun namun perkataan Sehun membuat Chanyeol berdiam lalu meredakan emosinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampakan sosok wajah yang ingin Chanyeol cekik sekarang juga.

"Wow! _keep calm bung!_ " Jongin melompat kebagian kursi terdekatnya, duduk berlindung di belakang Sehun saat Chanyeol akan menerkamnya sekarang juga.

"Sialan! Bagaimana bisa kau kehilangannya bodoh!" Chanyeol mengusak kepalanya sendiri, menatap Jongin yang kembali duduk tenang disamping Sehun.

"Dia melarikan diri saat mobil sialan itu berhenti di tengah jalan, Aku tidak tahu jika manusia yang baik itu akan kabur juga"

 **'pletak'**

"Kau gila?!" Jongin mengaduh kesakitan saat Sehun memukul kepalanya dengan remote AC yang berada didepannya. "Bodoh! mana ada orang yang duduk dengan baik saat dia tahu nyawa nya terancam? Sepertinya kau harus ke bengkel Kim, cuci otakmu dengan oli termahal disana." Ucapan Sehun membuat kerutan samar di dahi Jongin.

Chanyeol melihat kerutan itu dia segera menyela pertanyaan yang pastinya -luar biasa bodoh- milik Jongin, "Kau ingin bertanya; apa otak bisa di cuci pakai oli Kim?" Chanyeol menatap mata Jongin tajam yang diberi anggukam polos oleh Jongin.

"Kau pintar Park, bagaimana bisa?" Jawaban itu seketika mendapat pukulan heboh dari kedua temannya.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kau mati saja!"

Setelah semua selesai berdebat dengan kebodohan yang hakiki milik Kim Jongin, Chanyeol duduk di tempatnya yang agung, menatap kedua sahabatnya sekaligus _partner_ bisnisnya itu.

"Aku ingin kalian menangkap Baekhyun dalam waktu singkat bagaimana pun caranya. Dia adalah miliku, bidadariku."

Sehun dan Jongin hanya mengangguk setuju.

Jongin membuka lembaran foto lalu diserahkan kepada Chanyeol, "Aku diberikan foto itu oleh ibunya Baekhyun."

Menaikan sebelah alisnya Chanyeol berkata yang membuat semuanya diam, atau hanya Sehun yang diam akan keterkejutannya. "Ibu Baekhyun seorang laki-laki?"

...

Baekhyun berlari, rasa lelah menyelimutinya dari tadi. Lari berkilo-kilo membuat cucuran keringat mengalir dengan deras dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Cuaca yang dingin membuat Baekhyun semakin lelah. Rasa sakit mulai membuat kaki nya tidak bisa berlari lagi.

Baekhyun duduk di halte yang cukup sepi, seperti tidak ada yang pernah berdiri atau duduk disini, terlihat halte yang mulai usang dimakan waktu, Baekhyun mengernyit; berpikir dia ada dimana. melihat sekeliling yang nampak hanya kegelapan; Baekhyun masa bodoh, dia cukup duduk tenang disini lalu kembali melanjutkan aksi lari maratonnya; yang mungkin Baekhyun tidak tahu jika dia tidak di kejar sama sekali.

Cuaca yang semakin dingin membuat Baekhyun menggigil, bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan asap putih dan membengkak di antara sisinya, tangan dan kakinya merasa sangat kebas, dan Baekhyun sangat membenci hal ini.

Namun tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju kearahnya atau mungkin melewatinya; siapa sangka, jika mobil itu berhenti didepannya, perlahan keluar sosok tampan yang angkuh, bahkan Baekhyun sempat terdiam menikmati wajah itu.

Sosok itu berjalan kearah Baekhyun lalu berdiri tepat dihadapannya, Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya karena posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi Baekhyun; melihat dengan jelas bagaimana jakun itu naik turun dengan gagahnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya, Baekhyun hanya berkedip lucu, mendengar suara orang yang berada dihadapannya.

Sosok itu menaikan sebelah alisnya saat yang ditanya hanya menatap kearahnya, seakan tersadar Baekhyun berdehem lalu dia menjawab dengan suara yang penuh cicitan.

"A-aku hanya jalan-jalan" Ucapnya. Baekhyun menunduk, menatap jalanan dan kaki sosok itu penuh minat daripada harus melihat jakun yang sialan menggoda Baekhyun.

"Kau harus segera pergi, disini tidak baik bagi orang semanis dirimu."

Perkataan itu membuat Baekhyun meleleh, namun dia hanya menggangguk kaku lalu perlahan pergi meninggalkan sosok itu.

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun terdiam saat ucapan itu terdengar begitu melodis ditelingannya, "Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya kembali.

Baekhyun memutarkan badannya lalu menatap sosok itu dengan wajah manisnya, "Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Kau?"

Sosok itu tersenyum, "Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu manis."

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil lalu perlahan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang masih menempel diwajah manisnya.

 _'Aku harus mendapatkanmu'_ Baekhyun tersenyum kembali, senyuman ambisius yang menghilangkan wajah manisnya.

Namun tanpa diketahui Baekhyun sama sekali; disana Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai.

.

.

.

\- Hm. What? Apa ini?


End file.
